


Vanderwood is a Good Mom(?)

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Vanderwood-centric, Vandy is such a good mom LOL, give this man some love people, just wanted to give Vandy more attention~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: A collection of drabbles wherein Vanderwood poses as RFA's mom (read: maid) on many occasions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mom (read: maid) Vanderwood-centric fic! Come on guys, give this man some love~~

Vanderwood sighed for the umpteenth time as he walked over to Sev – no, Saeyoung’s bunker with that same old Arabic dictionary. Even though it had already been months since they ran away from the organization, Saeyoung was still keeping these elaborate security measures on his place. Understandable – their boss might send out people to kill them.

“Password.” The automated voice spoke when the brunet was standing in front of the door. He pulled out a dictionary and searched for the tiny note he inserted earlier in between the pages.

 _“Saywnugh yuhibb aleasl zibdat raqayiqi, aldduktur alfilfil wasuyran.”_ The door opened and Vanderwood sighed. Of course Saeyoung would make that as his password. It was kind of sad to think that the once indomitable bunker was this easy to crack open now.

He entered the place and what he saw made him drop the dictionary. The loud thud resounded softly against the floor as Vanderwood stared at the mess that is Saeyoung’s – and Saeran’s in extension – bunker. Clothes, bags of chips and empty soda cans were strewn across the floor, on the couch, on the table tops – practically everywhere. He continued staring until a mop of unruly red hair blocked his vision.

“What are you doing here, Vandy – erwood?” It was the younger twin, Saeran, who looked up to him with yellow eyes. Oh, he stopped using the green contacts. He picked up the fallen dictionary and handed it back to the flabbergasted brunet.

“Your brother sent me an SOS message.” His eye twitched as Saeran blinked. “I guess _this_ was the problem?” Saeran clicked his tongue, averting his eyes as his cheeks slightly colored. He nodded after a few seconds.

“We aren’t really that…” The tomato paused, lips pursed as he carefully thought about the right word to use. Vanderwood found this quite endearing, seeing as this kid used to be filled with wrath and would not hesitate to spew out whatever he was thinking. “…apt at doing household chores.”

“You brats should start learning then. I’m not always going to be here to clean up your mess, dammit.” There wasn’t much of a bite in his words as he usually had when talking to the older tomato twin, but it seemed as though Saeran didn’t notice.

“You don’t always have to come here then!” The red-head stomped his way to his room and slammed the door shut. Vanderwood was left blinking at the sudden tantrum, but that was enough to make Saeyoung rush out of his room and run straight to the brunet.

 _“What did you do to Saeran?”_ It would seem threatening enough if only the idiot twin didn’t trip on his dirty laundry and fall flat on his face. Silence filled the room as Saeyoung tried to recover, but the situation didn’t help when his stomach growled loudly, sending the brunet into an angry fit.

 _“When’s the last time you idiots ate healthy food?”_ Saeyoung whined as Vanderwood shook what was left of him. He left the hacker weeping on the floor as he made his way to the kitchen. Seriously, this place was a shithole. As expected, the refrigerator barely had anything aside Dr. Pepper and a tub of ice cream. The cupboards had a few canned goods and were well-stocked with Honey Butter Chips.

Vanderwood could feel that same twitch in his eye as he took a moment to steady himself. A menacing grin spread on his face, barely registering Saeyoung’s yelp back in the living room, as the pissed off brunet rolled his sleeves.

_These fucking tomato twins were testing his patience._

***

The red-head twins gasped and drooled at the feast that was neatly settled on the kitchen table. Vanderwood slumped against the kitchen, removing the frilly apron he borrowed from Saeyoung. He didn’t know how long it took – all he knew was that the place was clean. The laundry was cleaned and folded on the sofa; not a single trace of bags of chips, empty soda cans, spills or crumbs in the living room; the refrigerator was filled to the brim with vegetables, fruits, and meat; and the cupboards filled with canned food in case these twins were swamped with work again and he couldn’t drop by – _not that he had any plans to._

Today seeped more than his physical energy, it seemed, as he sat down and let out a long, audible groan, resting his cheek against the cool surface of the counter. A light tap on his back distracted him from relaxing and he turned to look at Saeran, who was avoiding his gaze.

“T-thank you…” Vanderwood blinked at the mug of mint chocolate chip ice cream being offered to him. Saeran was waiting patiently for him to accept, pouting slightly and cheeks slowly turning red. He nodded, slowly getting the mug. Choi Saeran sharing his ice cream? Was the world ending?

 _“Mary!!!”_ The peaceful atmosphere was ruined by Saeyoung as he pounced behind Vanderwood, almost making him fall off the chair if it wasn’t for Saeran hugging his front. The tomato on his back started crying and raining praises on him while the tomato in front was scolding his hyung, telling him not to shock Vandy like that and to stop it with the crazy antics.

Vanderwood felt a twitch in his eye again as he grabbed the tomato twins and forcefully made them sit on the chairs. “Just eat already, dammit.” The older twin laughed and noisily ate, weeping from the “holiness of Mary’s cooking” while the other was silent, practically glowing with glee. The brunet watched silently, the mug of ice cream on his hand.

He… probably could get used to this. _Probably_.

**Author's Note:**

> Saywnugh yuhibb aleasl zibdat raqayiqi, aldduktur alfilfil wasuyran = Saeyoung loves Honey Butter Chips, Dr. Pepper and Saeran.
> 
> *whispers* I am guilty of using Google translate-senpai //slapped
> 
> ok so I may also have thrown in some Vanderan in this chap. I am not g u i l t y !


End file.
